Centuries of Forbidden Love
by rosebud3
Summary: What if Serena had a sister and Darien a younger brother what will happen when they meet
1. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
The doors opened and the Queen Walked in with four other people. "Girls I would like you to meet the King and Queen of Earth." The girls got up and curtsied and said that they were glad to meet them. Then the king and queen moved to reveal their sons. "And this is Price Darien and Prince David." The boys bowed and said it was nice to meet them. The queen turned to her daughters. "This is Princess Serena and Summer." The girls curtsied and said it was also nice to meet them. The girls looked at each other and smiled. A plan forming in their heads. "Hello would you two like a tour of the castle since you will be with us for awhile?" The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "You two have a point so lets go."  
  
"Well first we will take you two to your rooms so you can change and get comfortable. And we will also get changed." Serena and Summer led the boys to their rooms and told them to put on riding clothes for they were going to ride horse around most of the land around the castle. After letting the boys into their rooms the girls went into Serena's and started getting dressed and talked about the boys and the upcoming marriages.  
  
Serena: David is a hottie Summer: Yeah but Darien is cuter Serena: But I like David Summer: Yeah I like Darien.  
  
The two girls finish getting dressed and started walking over to the boys rooms to see if they were ready to get going. When they got there the boys still weren't ready so they waited outside and planned on what they could do to embarrass the boys. Now on the inside of Darien's room a conversation was going on while they were changing into their riding clothes.  
  
Darien: Hey don't you think Summer is cute David: I like Serena she is so pretty, kind and looks very gentle. Darien: Yeah the same with Summer but we have a problem. We are engaged to the other you Summer and me Serena. What are we going to do? David: I don't know I just don't know  
  
Just then they heard the girls talking and figured it was about time for them to go outside and get started on learning the grounds. Both opened the door and smiled at the girls. "Are you both ready?" "Yeah lets go!!" David grabbed Serena's hand and Darien grabbed Summers. Both couples smiled continued to the stables. But before they reached there the girls thought about the rose gardens. "Hey would you two like to see the rose gardens before we ride out?" Summer asked. Serena pikes in and says, "Yeah we have every color you can think of. It is said that we have the prettiest and rarest of roses in the galaxy." The boys got really excited. "Really can we go and see them please please please! They arrived at the rose bushes and the boys left them and started looking around. The girls got together and started talking. "Hey lets take our bracelets and throw them into the bushes and ask them to go and get them." Summer nodded and took her bracelet off along with Serena and threw them into the blue roses. Then they both started crying and fussing. Darien and David turned around and asked what was wrong. "We we lost our bracelets in those blue rose bushes there." "Will you two please find them for us?" Summer begged. The boys nodded and started for the bushes. After a while and a whole lot of ouches and curses they come out with the bracelets. Both girls squeal and give the boys a hug. "Thank you Thank you"  
  
Please review and tell me what you think please 


	2. Prolog

Centuries of Forbidden Love  
  
Summery: what if Serena had a younger sister and Darien a younger brother. What will happen when the two couples meet for the engagement ball?  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon but I wish I did. But I do Own Summer and David they are of my own creation.  
The Beginning  
  
There is a princess that lives on the Moon. One day when her mother steps down she will take over the Moon Kingdom and hopefully bring the Solar System into Unity. This princess also had a younger sister named Summer. Summer had the powers and looked just like their mother Queen Serenity. She also had another power.  
  
On the day that Serena turned 16 and Summer 14 the Queen announced that they were to be married and that the grooms would be there with in a matter of minutes. They are from Earth. "Serena you will be wed to the crown Prince Darien the next in line to the throne." Serenity turned to Summer.  
  
"You my dear are to be wed to the crown Prince David of Earth." The two girls sighed and nodded. The queen seeing this said, "I know that you don't want to do this but it must be done if we are to bring the Solar System together." The girls just nodded and walked off. If you didn't know that they were sisters then it would be hard to tell them apart because they acted so much alike. Both did not want to marry someone they had never met before and were trying to think of a way to get out of it, but nothing came to mind. So they each went to their rooms to change into the dresses they were meeting their future husbands in. When done they went back to the throne room where Queen Serenity made them wait while she went and got the Princes. The girls were talking about how they were going to get out of this when the doors open and the Queen entered with four other people.. 


End file.
